Beyblade Lego Power Generations The Movie/Script
trailer the PG logo is shown 2019 Jace : cant lose yet full power charged up ! Rocky : dont get ahead of your self Jace it was one match Let it rip *the main theme plays * Beyblade Lego Power Gen the movie let it rip ! 2019 Rocky : b...but how its shows the Masked Vixin with a upgraded suit trailer 2 PG logo is shown Paramount and Disney presents Jace : Im such a screw up the Masked Vixin holds up Geo Vixin Jace : Tightrope luanch Rocky : Beyblade is coming to a end... we have to save it the Masked Vixin : Asagi your weak just like your grandpa Jace : let it rip ! Beyblade Gen the moie it shows the Masked Vixin's mask shattering it shows the side of hes face let it rip ! 2019 final trailer coming soon ! Full movie parmount pictures and Disney presents Beyblade Lego Power Gen the movie Jace : Grandpa Even what was it like as a blader ? Even (old ) : well boy there was some hard fights but i fought through them all Jace : wow your so good Grandpa i wish my Valtryeck would be a Empruim Jace ( thinking ) : soon my Valtryeck will beat my Grandpa Even (old ) : boy come come the tournomouent is on the TV Rocky burst a random bey that is : Elite Shadow 6$ change Rocky : so who will battle me next ??? : me ! Professer James shows up Even glares Profsser James : Heres my beyblade Golden Golem Rocky : heres mine ! Rock Gigin both : 3...2...1 let it rip ! Golden Golem goes for the center Rocky : he got the center before me ! Rocky : uggh no problem Rock smash Professer James : Golem axe a great wind makes Professer James almost fall of the stage the bey avatar are shown battaling Golden Golems avatar fades to dust and Golden Golem breaks in half Rocky : I thought you were a challange ?? : battle me .... the Masked Vixin comes out of the shadows Rocky : no way its you Akria : Woah the Masked Vixin is level 5,000 in stats ! he uses the bey Geo Vixin... but my Dragon Slayer can take him down it shows the masked Xixin bursting Rocky's bey Jace : im gonna go find that guy... bye grandpa cya ! the Masked Vixin jumps in front of him Masked Vixin : hmph... out of my way ! Jace : battle valtryeck ! Masked Vixin : fine Both : 3...2...1 let it rip ! Masked Vixin : Phenoix arrow Jace : rush lua- *Valtryeck hits the ground and splits in half * Jace walks home Jace : Gra- grandpa Evan Evan : I knew this would happen come come boy they walk into a giant room with beyblades in cases they walk to Tightrope Emperium Evan gets him out of the case and gives it to Jace Jace : thanks gramps ! ??? : Asagi !!!! Jace : huh? i must be hearing things The scene skips to Jace waking up and he looks at the clock Jace : Its 8:01 im gonna be Late ! it skips to Jace walking into the class room Teacher : your late mr.Asagi Jace : S-sorry Jace cant stop looking at a girl he loves (Jane Acen) then cuts to a top of a rooftop *TBA* Category:Trailers Category:Beyblade Lego Power Strike Category:Beyblade Lego Power Generations Category:Beyblade Lego Power